Shadows in the Darkness
by DuctTapePegasus
Summary: Skyler Shadow is a fourteen year old demigod trying to stay alive and dodge the police while hiding from Gaea. After getting captured by Gaea, she is brought to Rome and meets Nico Di' Angelo, son of Hades. Story happens during the Mark of Athena
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

_Nine year old, Skyler Shadow danced across the living room as her mother washed dishes in the kitchen. Her dark braids bounced around her face as she skips into the kitchen and watches her mother clean the dishes from their super._

"_Mommy?" Skyler asks._

"_Yes Sky?" Her mother asks, keeping her eyes on the dishes._

"_When is Daddy coming home?" Her mother suddenly stops, making Skyler wonder if she did something bad._

"_I don't know sweetie but, he'll come home soon" She says but, doesn't mean it. Before Skyler was born, her true love left her and she's never seen him since. Her mother sighs and turns to the little girl standing in front of her "Well, it's time for bed, Sky"._

"_Okay" Skyler says and she races up the stairs to her bedroom with her mother close behind. The little girl jumps into her bed and pulls the warm covers over her then smiles up at her mother as she kisses her Good-Night._

"_Night Sky" Her mother says as she leaves the room and closes the door. Skyler lays there for a while before a sudden breeze flows through her room, making her shiver and hide under the covers. A cold voice soon follows._

"_Ah, hello little one. So you're going to be the one who helps the seven when they come for me. I can't let that happen sadly so I must make your life harder than it already is. I hope you'll like my "Gift" demigod" Silence followed and Skyler peeks her head out from under the covers and looks around, wondering if her ADHD pulled that off._

_Suddenly her mother's scream can be heard and Skyler jumps out of bed and races to the door, trying to open it as smoke comes through the cracks in the door. The young girl sudden feels a tug in her stomach and water comes flying through the open window and slams against the door, breaking it open._

_Skyler dashes down the stairs into a burned living room and kitchen, a note hanging on the inside of the front door. She walks over, holding back tears, while she picks up the note and reads the Greek writing saying "Hope you like the gift, Skyler"._

_The tears begin to fall and she races outside toward the small barn in the back where her weird blue roan horse grazes. The horse looks up to see its owner crying as she climbs onto her back._

"_Let's go Arrow" She says and the blue roan trots to the road. _

_The little girl looks back once more at the burned house before turning and tapping her horse which gallops quickly down the dark empty road._


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys,  
Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I've been super busy. I'll try to update at least once a week. Well, I hope you guys like this chapter! **

"Stop that girl!"

I laughed. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see the two chubby police officers pushing their way through the crowd trying to catch me. You see, I'm well known here in London and yes, I mean London, England. Not London, Canada. I'm sort of a thief but, I don't steal to be rich or stuff like that. I only steal things I need to survive.

I weaved my way through pedestrians and quickly slipped into an alleyway. At the other end of the ally, a red double decker bus loads new passengers.

"Where'd she go?!" one of the police yelled to the other.

"Down the alley!" the other one replied.

I dashed toward the bus, leaping over puddles and dodging dumpsters. I almost made it to the bus when the police turned into the ally and started running faster than before, shouting at me to stop in the name of the law. I just rolled my eyes and jumped onto the bus, telling the driver that I was the last one before making my way to the second floor of the bus and sitting in a seat near the stairs.

The double decker pulled away from the sidewalk just as the police made it to the road. They stared up at me, glares covering the sweaty faces. I grinned down at the then waved. I watched them until they were out of sight before relaxing in my seat. I slid my black backpack off of back and peeked inside to check I had everything.

Blanket, check. Food, check. Water, check. New clothes, check. A flashlight and a couple of batteries, check.

I sighed with relief and closed my backpack before resting it on the seat next to me. Around me, about a hand full of people were on the bus. In the front, a young couple cuddled together, watching the city life of London. An older woman and two kids talking happily about the tower of London.

Soon the sun began to set slowly and I decided to head back home. I grabbed my backpack as I stood up and walked down to the first floor of the bus. When the bus stopped I jump off and started walking north. Old abandoned apartments loomed over me as I continued down the road, passing a couple of people. They studied me as I passed by like they did every day since I had arrived here.

I turned onto Yale Street and jogged over to a newer apartment that look recently abandoned. When I reached the door, I pulled out a small rusted key out of my pocket and unlocked the door. I quickly stepped inside and closed the door behind me before locking it and walking calmly up the creaky wooden stairs until I made it to the top.

A long narrow hallway stood before me and I flicked the light switch. Gloomy and dim lights lined the hallway, casting shadows along the hall. I made my way down the hall before stopping in front of a grey door with the numbers 103 in sliver.

The door creaked loudly as I opened it and walked into the small loft. A ratty green couch sat in the middle of the room and a long black coffee table covered with old newspapers and books stood in front of it. The tiny kitchen hid in the corner and in it was a stove and a few cabinets along with a sink and a small table with two chairs. Random items littered the room and the door to the bathroom was open, revealing a sink, toilet, a towel and shower.

I placed my backpack onto the counter in the kitchen and quickly put all the new food I had gotten away. I left out a bottle of water, a Dr. Pepper and a frozen pizza, putting the pizza in the stove and setting a broken timer. I made my way back into the living room and plopped down on the couch, pulling a blanket around my shoulders warming me up. I turned on a tall lamp which lit up the room and I grabbed a newspaper.

I flipped through the pages until the timer went off. I leap off the couch and quickly pulled the pizza out. After I ate it, I went over to the window and peaked out it. Lights lit up the night like a million fireflies in a forest. I smiled before closing the curtains and lying on the couch. Tomorrow I had plans to go visit my mom's grave so I needed lots of rest because who knows how many monsters would attack me. I sighed and closed my eyes before drifting off into sleep.  
_

**Please Review and tell me what you think! Next chapter there will be a lot more action, I promise. Till the next chapter!**

**~ Pegasus**


End file.
